


Meet My Family

by Pass_me_the_bucket



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pass_me_the_bucket/pseuds/Pass_me_the_bucket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erron thought he was safe after meeting Lao but now he's about to face a new challenge.</p><p>Meeting Jin's parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the parents

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my story Meet The Family. I enjoyed making this and hope you guys will enjoy reading it!
> 
> I take fic requests on my tumblr what-does-the-foxy-say.tumblr.com if you want to request a fic just click ask the fox!

“you want me to what?”

Erron looked up at Jin as he sat on the couch of their shared apartment. They just finished moving Erron’s things from his place in Outworld to the apartment they rented near the SF base so if the emperor needed Erron he could use the portal at the base to get back to Outworld.

“I want you to meet my parents, they’re staying with Lao for a few days and mentioned their interest in meeting you”

Erron ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

“I don’t know junior, meeting Lao was one thing but your parents…”

Jin sat down next to him and intertwined their fingers, his thumb rubbing the back of Erron’s hand.

“I know its pretty serious but I’m sure they will love you, Lao has told them how he feels about you so you’re not a complete stranger”

Since their meeting Erron and Lao have become good friends, it’s become a habit for Erron to visit Lao on Saturdays and they would spend the day training with each other or sit on the deck of Lao’s home and talk about their adventures.

Erron has also been able to help Lao with his PTSD since Erron has been through a few wars in his lifetime and suffered nightmares from time to time.

“I bet Lao didn’t tell them I’m over 150 years old”

Jin flinched at the mention of Erron’s age. It was not because Erron is so old.

It’s because Erron would have to watch as Jin grew older as he stayed the same.

Jin has stayed up many nights comforting Erron after he wakes up from nightmares of Jin dying from old age and Erron was unable to do anything about it.

Erron let go of Jin’s hand and stood up, walking over to the window and looking out, he could see a few military officers off duty walking around down the street and see children playing on the swings at the playground across the street.

He felt Jin walk up behind him and wrap his arms around his waist, laying his head on his shoulder.

“they shouldn’t care about that, its not like im 13 and your 25.

"kid, you’re a baby compared to my age”

“a baby that can kick your ass”

“you’re never gonna let me forget about when you beat me are you?”

“nope”

Erron chuckled and turned around to place a kiss on Jin’s cheek.

“Alright, I’ll meet your parents”

Erron couldn’t help but laugh at the excited look on Jin’s face as he kissed Erron and ran out of the room to call his parents.

—————————————–

“I’m starting to regret saying yes….” Erron mumbled as they walked up to Lao’s home.

Its been three days since he said yes to Jin and Erron was feeling nervous the whole time.

He’s even more nervous than he was when meeting Lao.

As they passed through the gates to Lao’s home Erron is tackled to the ground by his worst enemy.

Lao’s dog Xuě.

Erron will never understand why that dog is out for him. She always tries to trip him by running in front of him or knock him off balance by jumping on him.

“Lao call off your hell hound damn it!”

Erron didn’t hear Lao but a female voice gigge.

“hehe, Xuě come here”

The dog jumped off Erron and ran back to the house while Erron looked over to the sound of the voice.

Standing at the door was a beautiful young woman with long black hair that was braided and hanging over her shoulder. She wore a light pink dress shirt and a long black skirt.

Jin helped Erron up as he smiled at the woman.

“hi mom”

Erron couldn’t help but blink in surprise as he watched Jin walk over to the woman and hugged her.

‘well now I know where Junior got his looks from’ Erron thought as he nervously walked up to the young woman, quickly brushing the dirt off his shirt as he walked.

Jin’s mother kissed her sons cheek and looked over at the mercenary as he walked over and stood by Jin.

“you must be Erron, I’m Jin’s mother Kung Mei” she said as she surprised Erron by hugging him and kissing his cheek like she did to her son.

“uh y-yeah, its nice to meet you ma'am”

She just giggled at Erron’s nervousness.

“oh please, just call me Mei dear”

She turned and headed inside the house, gesturing for the two to follow.

“come on in you two, lunch is almost ready”

Jin and Erron followed Mei into the living room where they saw Lao sitting with a serious looking man with long black hair tied into a ponytail like Jin usually does and wearing a business suit.

“Shen, Jin is here with his boyfriend Erron”


	2. Jin and Mei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin has a private talk with his mother

Erron felt nervous as Jin’s father stood up and walked over to him, surprising Erron with a warm smile.

“Ah so you are Erron Black, I’m Kung Shen, its nice to finally meet the man my son is always talking about”

Mei smiled as she watched the men shake hands and placed a hand on her son’s shoulder.

“Jin, why don’t you help me with lunch while Erron talks with your father”

Jin nodded and quickly kissed Erron’s cheek before following his mother into the kitchen.

As soon as they walk through the door that lead to the kitchen Mei squealed like she was a young teenager and hugged her son tightly.

“oh Jin I’m so happy for you honey!”

Jin smiled and hugged his mother back.

“thanks mom”

“he’s also a real cutie”

“mom!”

Mei giggled and let go of her son and walked over to the counter to continue making lunch.

“I’m just saying dear”

Jin shifted nervously and walked over to her and stirred the stew his mother was preparing while she chopped carrots.

“so….Lao told you how he works in outworld right?”

“yes, he explained that he was a mercenary and was working for the emperor of outworld”

“well…he didn’t tell you how long he has worked in outworld did he?”

Mei stopped cutting and looked over at her son.

“what do you mean dear?”

Jin looked at his mother and looked down nervously.

“well….Erron is over 150 years old….”

“what?”

Jin looked up at his mothers shocked face and quickly explained.

“look he really is human, he had a spell done to him so he would stop aging and it was done 150 years ago when he was like close to my age so he really is like my age just he’s been that age for a while so please mom don’t be mad”

“he looks great for his age”

“wait what?”

He looked at his mother in surprise as she just smiled and kissed her son’s cheek.

“I wouldn’t be mad at you dear, I’m happy you found someone who loves you, even if they are more than a hundred years old”

Jin smiled and hugged his mom tightly.

“thanks mom”

“your welcome honey, now lets finish making lunch before they think were in here gossiping like a pair of schoolgirls”

“mom, that’s exactly what we’ve been doing”

Mei smiled mischievously at her son.

“oh so I can tell Erron about when you wore skirts for a month when you were 15 since they were more comfortable than pants?”

“mom!”


	3. Erron and Shen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erron has a personal talk with Jin's Father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final part of Meet My family!
> 
> this chapter will be full of feels

Erron watched Jin go and then went over to sit on the couch but had to pause and glare at where he was about to sit.

Xuě jumped up on the couch and sat in the spot where he was about to sit.

“move it fur ball”

She barked and laid out on the spot, making Erron facepalm.

“this is why I’m a cat person”

He heard Lao and Shen laugh behind him.

“Xuě seems to enjoy messing with you”

Erron sits on a chair and glares at Xuě.

He swears he can see her smirking.

“I swear Lao, your dog is out to drive me crazy”

Lao chuckled as he stood up and lead the dog out of the room, taking her outside for a quick walk so Shen can have a moment alone with Erron.

Erron moved to sit on the couch as Shen looked over at the mercenary.

“so Erron”

“yeah?”

“how did you get your long life?”

Erron was surprised at the comment and stared at Shen in shock as he just gave the mercenary a knowing smile.

“how did you-”

“I may not be a fighter but I can sense your soul is very old”

Erron looked down at the floor as Shen waited for his answer.

“I made a deal with a sorcerer who gave me an extended life”

“and why did you do that?”

Erron paused, he never truly thought about why he took the deal.

“I…..I honestly don’t know, at the time I lost everything…..my wife…..my daughter…..I was just living by taking jobs as a mercenary in earthrealm….i guess I took it because I had nothing else to live for and I didn’t want to grow old and die alone…”

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to Shen, unable to stop himself from getting teary eyed as he remembered the darker times of his life.

“after I took the deal I left for outworld where I started a new life but….I never could feel like I did before that deal…”

He motioned to the scars on his arms with a sigh.

“it became so monotonous that i started to leave a scar for every five years I’ve lived”

He didn’t know why he was telling Shen all this, he could be convincing him that he was not the right choice for Jin but he felt like he needed to know.

It’s the same feeling he had when Jin begged him to finally tell him about his past.

“I was starting to think I was going to spend my life like this until someone finally killed me but…”

“but?”

“but that’s when I met your son”

Shen smiled lightly and let out a small laugh.

“let me guess, you two didn’t start off on the right foot”

“not at all, he sorta kicked my ass after he got in the way of an outworld trial”

“heh, that sounds like Jin”

Erron smiled lightly at Shen.

“course it wasn’t until after the Shinnok incident that we started talking without going at each other’s throats. After the first time we talked he started to grow on me…he is always so stubborn and can be such an ass but, heh, so am I”

Erron had to look away as he started to blush.

“he made me feel things I haven’t felt since before I took the deal and I’ve never felt happier….but that’s the problem….I’m gonna stay like this while he ages and….”

He could feel the tears running down his cheeks.

“and I don’t know if I’m going to be able to go back to my life before him….”

Shen looked at Erron as he wiped the tears from his eyes, he can feel the pain in his soul from the years of loneliness before Jin and knew he was right.

When Jin dies of old age, Erron will die from a broken heart.

“Erron, like i said before, I am no fighter but I am friends with many monks who travel between the realms. If you wish, I could spread the word to look for any spells that could slow down Jin’s life like yours”

Erron quickly looked up at Shen, unable to believe what he’s hearing.

“you would do that? But what about-”

“Jin? Why don’t you ask him yourself”

Erron turned around to see Jin and his mother standing in the doorway, he could see tears threatening to fall and quickly stood up and walked over to him.

“Jin”

“You’re a complete idiot”

Erron blinked in surprise as Jin glared at him.

“Jin I-”

“do you really think I wouldn’t want to stay by your side if i could?!”

Jin hugged him tightly, burying his face in Erron’s shoulder.

“I love you, you stupid panda faced dumbass! If there was a way I could extend my life so I could be with you I would do it!”

Erron slowly wrapped his arms around Jin’s waist, holding him tightly.

“what about your friends? You’ll have to watch them grow old and die”

“I know, but I’ll be able to deal with it if you’re with me”

Erron couldn’t stop himself from pulling Jin back and kissing him. He could hear Mei sniffle softly and hear Shen move to comfort his wife.

Erron broke the kiss and let his forehead rest against Jin’s.

“I love you”

“I love you too”

“BARK BARK!”

Jin and Erron looked down to see Xuě sitting at Erron’s feet, looking up at Erron and wagging her tail

“Junior”

“yeah”

“is the hell hound actually being nice to me for once?”

“heh, looks like it”

Mei smiled happily and clapped her hands to get everyone’s attention.

“alright on that note, lunch is ready!”

Jin grinned at Erron and took his hand leading him to the dining room.

At least he did until Erron tripped and fell over a smug Xuě who cut in front of him.

“Lao I hate your dog!”


End file.
